The New Student
by Swaggytrex
Summary: Midoriya gets a new sexy student in his class, and every guy has her eye on her.


**Hey guys, just wanna say this is my first fanfic ever, so I'll try and do as best I can**

Midoriya looked around the room in boredom as Mr. Aizawa, his homeroom teacher at U.A. high school who also was the pro hero Eraser Head, rambled on about things that didn't particularly interest him. "Basic training blah blah blah, Exam coming up blah blah blah", Aizawa just kept going and going on and on and Midoriya wasn't really listening until something caught his attention. Mr. Aizawa had just mentioned a new student coming in today.

With that the new student burst into the room with lots of energy, startling everyone sitting down. When she stood at the front of the room and everyone regained their attention, all the guys jaws dropped. She was gorgeous, with long brown hair that reached to the middle of her back and a face so perfect all the other girls were immediately jealous. Also making the girls jealous were her gigantic tits, at least DD, and an extreme hourglass figure that just made her ass look bigger than it already was. Every single guy was staring at her, some of their noses' bleeding. Mineta nearly screamed and fell back in his chair and fainted immediately. Even Shoto, the normally calm and collected fire and ice wielder looked stunned.

"Hi everyone! My name is Shitai Hakuno, and I'm so excited to be joining your class!", she yelled. "And were happy your joining us, too!", Kirishima yelled out right after Shitai finished. Immediately every guy in the room except Mineta, who had passed out, started nodding their heads vigorously. Mr Aizawa then instructed Shitai to say a few things about herself. " Well I got expelled from my old school, Hero High, for… reasons, and my dream is to become the greatest female hero!", she exclaimed. Iida, the class rep, then said "I'm wondering and I'm sure everyone else is too, What's your quirk?" Shitai only looked at him mischievously and said, "I guess you'll just have to wait and see".

With the mischievous look shitai gave when saying they'd have to wait to find out her quirk, the guys couldn't help dreaming up their own fantasies of what her quirk would be.

Mr. Aizawa then then instructed to Shitai to sit right next to Midoriya, and all the guys looked at him in pure envy. Midoriya, initially turning around to gloat to the other guys, noticed Urakara and some of the other girls looked mad for some reason, and he could only help wondering why. However, his thoughts were cut short when she sat down.

"Hi", Shitai said. Midoriya replied in the same fashion and introduced himself. He decided to start a conversation, saying "Hey, I know it's hard to start in a new school, so if you have any questions let me know". Shitai looked grateful and replied that she would and then started asking about the training here. Midoriya explained most of the basic stuff they did and was going to tell her more, but then the bell rang.

The rest fo the day went on normal except for the constant staring from all the guys at Shitai. After the day was over, Shitai confronted Midoriya and asked if he would show her all the train routes and stuff so she could get figure out how to get home. Midoriya agreed and they left U.A. After Midoriya showed her everything, it turned out she lived very close to him, and asked if she could come over after school for help with her homework. Midoriya happily allowed, knowing full well that his mom wouldn't be home.

Midoriya and Shitai decided to watch a movie after they finished homework, which came fast as there wasn't much homework that night. However, when it came to watch the movie they had planned, Midoriya suddenly felt an extremely strong urge to start ripping Shitai's clothes off and fucking her. He could started walking over to her but suddenly the strong urge was gone and Shitai just stood there laughing. Midoriya then asked her what the fuck just happened to him. "It's my quirk", she said laughing, "It lets me take control of people's sexual urges." Midoriya was stunned and couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Usually i don't even need to use it to get what boys i want though", she said right afterwards. Midoriya got himself out of his shock and said with a wicked grin "You don't need to use that quirk on me either".

With that he rushed up to her and pressed his lips forcefully against hers. Shitai was a bit shocked, as she usually instigated, but soon returned his kiss. Midoriya then grabbed her huge tits with his hands and started squeezing them before ripping her shirt off to reveal her pink lacy bra. Shitai ripped his shirt off also as they moved towards Midoriya's bedroom. She was amazed at how ripped he was, as he looked super scrawny and kind of weak in his school uniform. This only turned her on more and she used her quirk to increase their horniness the most it could.

With this, they started ripping into each other, and soon both were in nothing but their underwear, Shitai having pink panties to match her bra and Midoriya in All Might boxers. This made Shitai laugh but didn't change the mood at all, as soon they were off. She stared in wonder at what she saw. At least 9 inches, she thought to herself. She never would've expected Midoriya to have this big of a dick. She then took of her bra, revealing her rosy pink nipples while shoving Midoriya onto the bed. She laid down with her mouth next to his manhood and began lickin. After awhile, she took the tip into her mouth, and started working her way farther and farther down, eventually getting the whole thing in her mouth. Midoriya was amazed with her ability to suck cock. He'd never felt better in his life and figured it was time to return the favor.

He instructed Shitai to get up and he flipped her around and tore off her pantied. Midoriya was then looking at her beautiful shaved pink pussy. Without wasting another second, he delved his tongue into her folds as she let out a quiet moan. The moans started to pick up and after about five minutes he lifted his head up, a look of disappointment coming from Shitai's face along with it.

He then positioned his giant dick by her pussy, and slowly entered her tight cunt. Shitai let out a loud moan as he did this, putting more and more of his length in with each thrust. Soon he was slammin his full length in at top speed, making Shitai's boobs bounce around like no tomorrow. Midoriya decided he didn't pay enough attention to them, and started sucking her right nipple while squeezing and twisting the left. Shitai started shrieking in bliss, screaming "FUCK MY TIGHT PUSSY MIDORIYA! FUCK YES!" as the sensation of Midoriya's hard cock going in and out of her pussy and her boobs being sucked was too much for her to handle. She soon clamped down on Midoriya's dick and had the hardest orgasm she had ever experienced in her entire life, screaming in ecstasy. Midoriya had been going for a good 20 minutes, and he was ready to cum. Shitai sensed this and yelled out. "CUM INSIDE MY TIGHT PUSSY MIDORIYAAAAAA!", as she came again. Midoriya, worrying about what could happen had objections, but Shitai's tight pussy felt too good and he came the hardest he had right into her womb. He groaned out as he shot 9 streams of his hot sticky cum into her.

"Fuuuuuuck that felt good", they both said in unison. They both cleaned up and midoriya couldn't help but ask about having a baby. "Don't worry," Shitai said, "part of my quirk is controlling the sperm inside me so I won't get pregnant." Midoriya sighed in relief, and they both fell asleep next to each other.


End file.
